


潘

by sinandsink



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: ooc的日羊故事；旧文；
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, S/b, SuperBat - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: supesxbats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 牧羊人克拉克x绵羊（牧神）布鲁西  
> 都是两条腿  
> pwp！  
> 预警：  
> 有布鲁斯日羊的提及_(:з」∠)_！（不并不会详写）  
> dirty talk！  
> 角色崩坏！这只是个用来爽的pwp。  
> 雷者避。_(:з」∠)_
> 
> PS：其实牧神应该是山羊，但是由于我喜欢绵羊遮屁股的肥尾巴（短短的那种），私心一次。希望大家看了也能喜欢上绵羊的肥尾巴和屁股。

1.  
神话中的牧神长着羔羊的蹄子与尾巴，传闻他们情欲旺盛，常常会在山野溪畔吹奏牧笛，曼妙的乐声便将无知好奇的女孩子诱引过去，叫她们甘愿褪下衣裙，委身于之。  
在克拉克的家乡，牧神的传说流传甚广——倒不是当做神明供奉起来，而是常被作为牧羊人无聊工作之余的黄色笑话，在饭后拍着腿剔着牙时提起。

克拉克是一气之下逮住布鲁斯的。  
在被发现时男人的屌正插在农庄男孩最宝贝的那头咩咩叫的小母羊身后欢快地做着活塞运动，给半夜前去喂水的克拉克撞了个正着。一向善良宽容的农庄男孩儿顿时黑煞了脸，水蓝的眼睛里都冒出蒸汽来。  
等重又恢复了神志，克拉克觉察到他们已经来到了屋后闲置的谷仓里，那个男人被五花大绑了丢在自己脚下，叫一块棉方巾堵住的嘴里不断发出呜呜的叫声。  
克拉克蹲下身，打量起地上蠕动着的无耻偷花贼来。三四十岁的面孔，黑发耷拉在额上，即便嘴巴被勒得有些变形仍能看出他有张相当漂亮的面皮。克拉克向下看，借着手提灯不够明亮的光芒，他惊觉男人下身似乎遍覆着蜷曲的绒毛。克拉克干脆凑近了仔细观摩，发现男人从下腹的两道腹股沟处便长出了白色卷毛，一直延伸到最下方，顶头代替人类双足的地方，冒出一对小巧的黑蹄甲来。  
半羊半人的生物一直呜呜叫个不停，男孩儿到底有些心软。  
“别……不要……求你放了我吧！我不会再来了！！”他一摘掉手帕，地上的家伙就哼哼唧唧地求饶起来，“我保证不会再来了！”  
“先告诉我你是个什么东西！”克拉克不耐烦地打断了那人絮絮叨叨的话语，“以及你到底对我的羊干了什么！”  
像是被克拉克气势汹汹的姿态吓到了，半羊生物一下子愣住了，有些怯怯地发问：  
“你不会打我吗？”  
“你先回答。要是我没看错，你是日了我的羊对吧！”一想到自己可怜的小公主，克拉克就气不打一处来。  
“你不能这么看我！我不是人，不受那些伦理道德束缚的。”羊人有些不高兴地扭了扭身子，接着竟然露出一点骄傲的神色来，抬了抬胸，“我是牧神！”  
“牧神？可笑！牧神怎么可能跑到别人家的羊圈里干这种好事？”一声嗤笑，克拉克显然不相信，“更何况他们随便吹吹笛子就能把小女孩儿们骗到手！”  
“哪里有那么简单！”地上的自称牧神苦着脸，“要是吹笛子找女孩子，就得对她们负责，要变成人，还得有钱有房子……太麻烦了……我不要变成人……”他絮絮叨叨地细数着自己的苦楚，“宁芙们的要求又太高了，她们最近不太喜欢我们牧神，倒是跑去找水仙子……”  
“所以你就来搞我的羊？觉得那样就可以不负责任了吗？你有考虑过丽莎她们的感受吗，牧神！”  
牧神被一番责难说得愣住了，几秒过后，才眨巴着眼睛开口：“你都给它们取名字的？你是在说那只背上有个笑脸黑斑的？”  
“那是菲利普！他是公的！”克拉克脑壳疼。

而且这不是重点！

2.  
“你日我的羊……你还日我的小公羊！”  
农庄男孩丧着脸把般般罪状列到脚下的牧神头上去，“要是它们被你闹出后遗症了怎么办？”  
“……你放心，我不会让你的羊羔生出怪物的，我都是拔出来才射……”  
“我说的不是这个！”  
“对不起。”那自称牧神的家伙突然开口道了歉，耷拉着脑袋，诚恳的语气叫克拉克有些讶异，“这也是没有办法的事……”  
“你……”  
牧神讨好地仰头看着他：“我已经道歉了……你放我走好不好？你要是放了我我可以挖出湖底的金沙给你，也能替你找到深山最值钱的药材……”克拉克这时才察觉男人脑袋上也顶着一对绵羊耳朵，像风里的蚕豆叶子，卟棱棱地一下下弹动着，“如果你还不满意，我还可以保佑你的农庄风调雨顺，让你光种玉米都能发财！”牧神换回那个可怜巴巴的声音和眼神，“所以求你放了我……”  
“放了你，你就不会来我这儿找羊交配了么？”克拉克拉着脸，仍旧有些不信任地垂目瞧着地上的牧神。他看到对方偏过头，像是挺认真地想了想，随即一脸老实地回答：“绝对不会！”  
“嗯……”这倒是个爽快的答案。  
“我会去别人家的羊圈，那样就不会被发现了。”  
克拉克稍稍褪去几分阴霾的脸，这回彻底黑了下去。  
很明显，那惯犯根本没有悔意。你得给他好好上一课，叫他知道犯错的后果，为自己的所作所为诚心诚意地感到后悔！

“这么不知悔改，我看你的确是欠教训。”  
克拉克冷着脸，一把掀翻地上被五花大绑的牧神，在对方还晕头晕脑的时候掰开他肉乎乎、毛茸茸的大腿，“看好了，现在我要好好教训你一下，看你日后还敢不敢做出这种下流事！”

一条肥肥短短的毛尾巴盖在男人两腿间的重要部位上。克拉克毫无怜悯之心，一把掀开了那处，把提灯凑过去照亮——下半身遍覆柔软羊毛的躯体在这里却没了遮蔽，十分光洁，宛如未发育少女的私处一般。只是少了几分清纯，倒是颇具淫靡之感——肉嫩的肛门微微红肿了一圈，肿起的肛周环住一个细小幽深的口子，像是因为从尾巴的遮盖下被迫暴露而胆怯地一缩一缩。  
美得惊人。  
克拉克觉得血管内的每一个分子在一瞬间发起了一场针对理智的暴动，挥舞枪械、叫嚣着打碎了他的所有可笑的克制。  
“牧神大人的那里很漂亮啊，”因为不可控制的欲望，克拉克语气显得愈发僵硬冷漠，把摸上那个小口，指头在那周围试探着戳了戳，肉口就自我保护般收了收，好像想要把自己藏起来。  
“你……你要干什么……？”还对他的意图不明所以的牧神扭过头去眨着眼睛，结结巴巴地发问。他觉得这样不舒服，下半身被人玩弄似的戳刺也不舒服，但显然，牧神丝毫没有意识到自己跪趴着撅高屁股的姿势有多么淫靡诱惑。他似乎扭着肩膀想要爬走，而克拉克立刻揪住他的毛尾巴，毫不留情地一巴掌扇在了那对肥屁股上。  
啪！响亮的击打声伴着牧神吃疼的惊叫动听极了，柔软而富有弹性的臀部手感超越了克拉克曾摸过的一切。他甚至想嘲弄那半羊生物是不是牧神的身份才叫他的屁股那么肥美称手。  
“你说自己是牧神，对么？”屈指弹打着那对绵羊屁股，克拉克调笑，“钱或是宝贝，什么都能给我？”  
“我……能……哈啊！别打我！”半羊人的回答稍一犹豫，巨掌就残酷地落上自己屁股，“我能给你！不骗你！呜呜！别……别打！”  
“很好。那我要操你。”  
羊耳朵一下子支楞起来，手下扭动的躯体僵住了。  
“……什……你说什么？”  
“很简单的道理——你操了我的羊，作为弥补和惩罚，我操你的屁眼。”克拉克大言不惭，又重重揉了揉手下的屁股。  
听闻这番强词夺理的话牧神一下子瞪大了眼睛，仿佛是不敢相信自己竟听到了这样恬不知耻的厥词。  
“你不能这么干！”  
“哦？我就要这么干了。”  
“你……你是人！你得依照伦理和道德标准的！”  
“我可以替你破例。”  
随后他便忽视牧神不要不要的叫喊，专注于眼前来。克拉克往那只屁股里一举插入了三根指头，感受着来自羊人肠道内部温暖热情的吮吸，他毫不留情地用手指大幅度抽插着那欠操的屁股，直到发出咕叽咕叽的水声才抽出被淫液浸透了的手指，略有些惊叹满意地开口。  
“我看你来这里，是为了找操的吧？”看着指头上黏连的透明稠液，克拉克嗤笑，捏捏那人软下去的腰，“自己明明不过是头发情的母羊，倒是跑来欺负我圈里的小羊羔了，这种治标不治本的事情牧神大人也想得出来？”  
“我……我要诅咒你的牧场！让它除了风滚草寸粒不生！我会叫你破产！”牧神大怒，努力想要把蹄子蹬在那个突然变得强横凶蛮的人鼻子上，却最终只被农场男孩轻而易举单手握住，抖抖索索地陷入彻底动弹不得的境地。  
“屁股都湿透了，还这么犟。”嗞啦——牛仔裤拉链被扯开的声音，牧神从自己被农场主膝盖顶开的两腿间看到了那人高耸的阴茎，血管像是蚯蚓般盘曲其上，怒胀的头部个头顶得上一个鸡蛋大！“不过这样小小的风险交换你的羊屁股，不论怎么看都很值得。成交，牧神大人。”  
炙热的巨物慢慢抵上被随意扩张过的穴口，克拉克摁着他的尾巴，手指扒开了那只流水的小穴。  
“不！不要！！求求你了我收回刚才的话！我收回！我不会那样子的……别干我……我不要……我……”  
“真的不要吗？牧神大人？”克拉克的动作停住了。  
“真的不要！不要干我……”男人像是抓住了救命稻草一般充满希望地回答道。  
于是克拉克大发慈悲地稍微向后撤开一点，  
那只大屌便长驱直入，攻进了牧神的屁股。

ch3.  
事实证明，牧神的确有个棒极了的屁股。  
足够大。是的。一流的手感，能让人享受全然以两掌把控蹂躏的快感。两瓣儿发筋面团似的屁股肉随他怎样揉碾掐捏，稍微使点劲拍起来就会打颤，漾起一阵阵诱人的肉波。  
牧神愣神了好几秒钟，等克拉克稍微又挺了挺腰、把阴茎往自己肠道深处送去时才像是获得了被人摁着插入了的认知。鼻子抽了抽，眼泪立刻滚滚而出，顺着皱起的鼻翼淌下来。  
“不要！”他哭喊出来，“好疼……出去……出去！！”  
可是那个人把他的屁股抓得更紧了，半点出去的意思都没有。克拉克紧锁着眉微微挺动腰身，半羊人的屁股紧的可以，死死吸住自己的肉棒像是贪婪地想要榨干他的精液。  
“你……放松一点……”他尝试掰开男人的屁股好减缓压力，但似乎毫无作用。  
反绑在身后的两手无处借力，布鲁斯上半身抵在铺地的稻草上，拼命扭动着被插入的屁股，像是想把插进去的玩意儿挣出去。  
“我不要！！”  
收获又一个掴在左臀上的巴掌印，布鲁斯  
委屈地放声大哭起来，耳朵随着抽泣的节奏可怜地抖动着，连带着温暖的肠道也一道痉挛起来。  
克拉克简直不忍心告诉那个牧神，他的哭泣非但没引起自己的同情，反倒叫自己的肉棒插得更爽了。  
克拉克觉得自己挣脱了所以名义上文明的束缚，彻底回归了原始与粗蛮。他粗暴地对待那个可怜的牧神——说实话他丝毫不觉得自己对那人施加的暴力有多过分，相反，倒是那个家伙把自己变成了现在的模样——他让自己欲火焚身，他便应当承受这恐怖的欲望。  
这一切的发生还真不能怪他，因为面对眼前这个骚货——他乐意这么称呼这个牧神——克拉克觉得浑身燃起的唯一欲望便是操他。操那个婊子、把他插坏、插烂，让他后悔，为了下体再无法合拢的骚穴害怕到哇哇大哭。  
然后克拉克一定要把那个被操松操烂了的洞抬高了送到牧神本人的泪眼下瞧瞧，让他看看那些自己灌入的污浊如何玷污了他，而他又是怎么样被操出了如此丰沛的潮液。

“告诉我你的名字。”克拉克耐心地等了一会儿，得到了那个回答。  
“牧……呜呜……牧神……”  
他重重猛顶，让羊羔发出高亢可怜的叫声。  
“我是说，你自己的名字。牧神不止你一个吧？告诉我你的。你的名字。”  
一直畏手畏脚的牧神抖索着尾巴，反而不吭气了。半羊人仰着脖子如悲歌的天鹅，哭泣与哀呼却硬生生哽进了喉咙里。  
克拉克也没恼，他抱住牧神坐起来，一手捏住两只蹄子向前，把牧神柔韧的身体扭成一个别扭的姿势。  
“没关系，”凑近了对方毛茸茸的耳朵，克拉克危险地低语，“我可以操到你说。反正离太阳升起来还有几个小时呢，牧神大人。”  
克拉克重重啃了口对方发烧的毛耳朵，慢慢抬高了牧神的蹄子，让那个无耻偷花贼坐在自己腿间，全部体重都落在自己的阴茎上。在牧神还没有意识到他的意图时，他颠荡起怀里的羊羔，粗长的阴茎便如打桩般飞速抽出顶入那被磨红的湿淋淋的肛穴！男人放声呻吟起来，没两秒便射在了肚子上，引起克拉克不怀好意的耻笑与更加凶狠的颠弄。

“布鲁斯！我说！我说了！！我叫布鲁斯！！”不间断的刑讯逼供终于令牧神在第二次射出时高声叫喊着吐露答案，“别！……呃呃啊不要这样了！”  
“我怎么知道你没在骗我？”克拉克装模作样。  
“没、没骗你！我不骗人……我说了！求你了！轻一点呃……呃啊啊……”  
“呵，那就姑且相信你，布鲁斯。”  
他把布鲁斯从腿上推下去叫他跪趴在地面上，挺身在小羊羔的屁股里重重进出，扒开他紧紧夹在一起的臀瓣观赏其间翻出一圈粉肉紧咬着自己的菊穴。布鲁斯的腿像是不知道怎么摆放，胡乱蹬动一番后最终也只能大开着抵在肚子两旁。牧神的哀啼仿佛助兴的背景乐，让克拉克征服者般狂喜的心理更强似一分。  
那只牧神屁股操起来感觉真是棒极了——只要克拉克扯住两团屁股上的白毛布鲁斯就不敢往回缩，像是怕被扯掉遮羞的绒毛一样屈辱地被锁在原地，逃也逃不掉。

在得知自己羊羔被眼前人日后的糟糕心情好了不少，克拉克也觉得，给布鲁斯点甜头不算过分。  
“说些什么，布鲁斯。说些什么，或许我……会考虑放过你……”一面大力进出着眼前肥白的屁股，克拉克深深呼吸着，一面大发慈悲地提出这个缓和的要求。他甚至在觉察到布鲁斯晕晕乎乎没听见的时候好心猛顶牧神受不住的那点来引起他的注意。  
“咿唔……嗯……唔！”  
“要不然我一直做下去？”肉棒在穴道危险地改变角度，试探般戳刺着脆弱的肉壁，唤起叫人发怵的快感。布鲁斯抽动着耳朵，最终选择了服软，微弱地开口：  
“我……呼唔……我不该动你的……唔呃呃……小羊……”  
“不错的开头……”手掌又落在了身下这头小羊的屁股上，不过这回换成了奖励般的温柔力道，“呼……放轻松，你的屁股太紧了——继续。”  
“我不……我不会来……咳呃……我以后不会来日小羊了……”  
拍打也改成了抚摸，温热的大掌悉心照顾到绵羊屁股的每一处地方，在残有被掴打、掐捏的指痕处甚至带上了怜惜意味。  
“嗯……还有……你是个……趁人之危、黑心黑肺的坏蛋！”布鲁斯扯着嗓子叫出来，准备好了的蹄子一下子向后蹬，克拉克没有防备，向后闪避不及，胸口挨了不轻不重的一下，阴茎顿时脱离了牧神受虐许久的屁股。  
布鲁斯踢蹬着腿往前挪，他本来想一下子跳起来跑开的，却没有料到自己的腿完全被操软了，别说跑开，连站都站不起来。  
克拉克默默地看着眼前人滑稽可笑的挣扎，他踱过去，轻抚布鲁斯的臀。  
他嘴角上扬，轻声笑起来。摸着羔羊屁股的手顿了一下：  
“很好，布鲁斯，你的勇敢也很叫人敬佩。”  
克拉克的声音叫半羊人不由自主想要打颤。  
“现在，为自己的行为负责吧。”

这一次，布鲁斯被从天堂操进了地狱，又从地狱被扯回天堂，一遍又一遍。不论他怎么眼泪汪汪、哀叫求饶，克拉克都没有放过他。布鲁斯数不清自己的屁股挨了多少巴掌，也完全丧失了被内射多少回的概念。他的肚子都被射的鼓起来。克拉克没再给他下一个逃跑反击的机会——布鲁斯昏迷过去，又在巨大阴茎的狠厉抽插下醒来。最后他能做的只剩下了尽力呼吸，因为巨大的快感几乎把他换气的机会都剥夺走。  
最后一次绵长的射精过后，克拉克酣畅地呼出一口气。他留下半截舌头垂在外面、大撇着两腿躺倒在地近乎被操丢了神志的牧神，慢条斯理地束好裤子。他瞧了瞧男人敞开的下体，自己灌进去的白浊汩汩往外淌着，漾开了一摊——十分叫人满意。  
“门我给你留着，休息好了就自己走吧，牧神大人。”  
想了想，克拉克体贴地替他解开捆住上半身的绳索，随意丢下一块薄毯，便餍足地大步离开了。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
克拉克难得一觉睡到了日上三竿。  
他从铺上睁开双眼时感到周身被无以伦比的舒爽所包裹着，奇妙地充满了不可思议的气力。只是还未来得及惊喜多久，克拉克便想起自己还没有把羊儿们放出圈吃草，于是慌忙忙地扯上帽子、套上筒靴，连早饭都顾不上吃便干活去了。  
披雾戴露的早晨已经匆忙逝去，夏日的阳光渐渐崭露锋芒，由少女温软的小手变为了老巫婆尖利的黑爪，随便叫它挠一下都受不了。  
但克拉克却得到了特赦般丝毫没受影响。他前前后后在农庄上忙活了一整个上午，终于有了机会，在牧场中心那棵老苹果树的荫蔽下歇歇脚。  
随手掐下一段酢浆草茎含在舌头底下，克拉克看着最喜欢他的那只小公羊啪嗒啪嗒跑了过来，扑通一声侧卧在缀着星点白花的草地上让自己替它挠肚皮。那块大大的黑色花斑就像一个咧嘴的笑脸斜在它的身上，分外顽皮可爱。  
“没去干两架？”他笑着拍拍它开始萌出角芽的脑袋，“菲利普……？”  
菲利……普……  
菲利普？？  
一些片段嗖嗖从克拉克眼前跳闪过去。他细一思量，脸忽然就烧了个通红。  
他隐约想起昨夜那场似梦非梦的狂野性爱来。

作为一个农庄男孩儿，克拉克绝不是在一个闭塞、冷漠的氛围中长大的。牧场上、田野间的人们善于表达自己质朴热烈的爱慕之情，更善于接受。谷仓牛栏间的你侬我侬的幽会叫他撞见的次数也不少，可是，克拉克却从未亲身践行过——哪怕一次。  
“你是个古板的老道学，克拉克。”  
哦，不对。的确有过那么一次（如果真能作数的话），和淮安娜。他们第十五次半夜溜出来见面，（克拉克当然为这次约会详尽准备好了关于鲑鱼洄游的话题材料。）他们在溪畔接吻，随后她冷静地盯着克拉克看，看了有足足一分钟。最终淮安娜叹息着摇了摇头，下了这个结论。  
淮安娜穿着一袭低胸丝绸白睡裙，轻薄柔软的质地完美显现出她曼妙的青春曲线、美乳狭臀——就像银线鳕鱼美妙的侧线纹理。现在她双手抱胸，把克拉克从头到脚打量了不下十遍二十遍。  
淮安娜点了点头，对自己的结论更确信无疑：  
“你是个古板的老道学——而且你还戴着眼镜。”  
“医生说过我散光加远视……”  
“亨利八世最爱的那个老婆……”  
“第三任，珍•西摩……这个不作数！你明明知道我喜欢研究历史！”  
淮安娜选择翻一个标准白眼。  
他们最终选择了和平分手，结束了长达一年半的交往（“交往？哦别误会了……我们只聊星天牛和巨锹甲的产地习性以及生命周期。”），承诺继续做彼此坚实的后盾以及……姐妹团外援。

但是昨天，昨天！要是没记错的话自己像是头发情的雄性犀牛一样凭借暴力征服了一个……一个半羊半人、自称是牧神的男人，让他在自己身下哭喊、挣扎，却没有施予半分同情怜悯。当那人高叫着“不要！”，又一次流下眼泪时，他所做的是俯身，细细舐舔、品尝对方惊恐转动的微咸的眼珠……  
虽然克拉克不愿承认，但——他竟然为自己所犯下的暴行感到发自内心的畅快淋漓。  
悔意与良知后知后觉地攀上克拉克心尖，责骂他有违人性的兽行。  
不知道那个人还在不在谷仓？亦或是，这一切都只是一场压抑过久猛然释放自我的春梦？  
如果不是，他也肯定已经离开了吧……拖着被自己弄坏弄脏的身体与心灵，蹒跚着跑回牧神的地盘去。唉……不过就是日了几只小羊——它们不也都还欢蹦乱跳的吗？  
克拉克突然感觉好后悔。  
他没有发现自己已经站了起来、走出苹果树下的阴凉，留着菲利普不解地卧在原地。  
克拉克跑起来，奔向后屋的谷仓，不论那是一个亦真亦幻的梦，又或是已经不可否认的真实，他都想确认一下。赶快。  
谷仓的门半开半掩，他猛地推门而入。可能是被屋子遮挡的缘故，这里的空气相较于外边显得格外清凉。他继续跑，跑进最里边的隔间——也就是昨晚应该发生过什么的地方——  
那里除了成垛的干草，什么也没有。  
克拉克的心一忽儿感到空空如也。  
不对。克拉克忽然屏住呼吸——他似乎听到了什么细小的声音，像是沉睡婴孩的呼吸声。  
他慢慢转过身来。谷仓的另一边，两只小蹄子伸长了搭在一捆稻草上，一个赤裸的男人——长着绵羊耳朵的男人——扯过了昨日自己留下的薄毯掩着肚皮和屁股，正侧卧在地上睡得香甜。

5.  
直到走近了仔细观摩后，克拉克才发现牧神的状态并没有想象中那么好。  
他的眼皮因为昨日的哭泣仍半肿着，露在被子外面的身体时不时地轻颤一下，昨日暴力留下的痕迹残留其上——肩膀、手臂上的捆痕开始发胀，泛起一圈圈红紫的瘀肿。  
克拉克神使鬼差地慢慢掀起薄毯一角。他惊讶于自己的所见：布鲁斯并没有排空自己被灌满了精液的肚子，它仍旧稍稍鼓起，随着呼吸动作轻微地起伏着。视线下移，结成块的精斑糊满了牧神毛乎乎的肥屁股和大腿，一直延伸到被尾巴遮掩着的肛门处。  
鼓胀胀的肚皮和一身称得上是性虐的伤痕，这副样子一看就很不好受，外加扎人的稻草与谷仓的硬地板，那简直该是难熬的一夜才是。而眼前的男人竟然就这么睡熟了，连耳朵都服帖地垂在脑袋两边。  
他是叫……布鲁斯？应该没错。克拉克愧疚地回忆起自己横蛮逼供出的那个名字，那时候半羊人的舌头都吐出来了，眼睛被操得直向上翻，挂着满脸的泪水断断续续地乖巧地回答问题。  
他甚至没有发现自己的手不知什么时候跑去捏住了那片遮挡他视线的尾巴，把那个几小时前才被自己狠操过一顿的穴剥出来：那里十分意外地竟没有受什么伤，除了稍微有些肿，绯红的肉瓣间渗着粘腻的乳白，菊瓣嘟起来，把自己的精液含得牢牢的。手指戳一下，那里便缩缩，挤出点白液来，似是为了昨日不人道的待遇在委屈巴巴地抗拒。  
克拉克对这一派自己浇灌出的美景看入了迷，以至于过了好一会儿才觉察到布鲁斯已经醒转过来。半羊人拿惊恐的目光瞪着那个昨夜才操过自己，现在又跑到自己身后戳戳弄弄的男人。  
“我……”克拉克有些语塞，像是不知道该以加害者的身份说些什么，“你没走……”  
小羊羔似乎在打颤。  
“你需要……洗个澡……我去给你弄点热水来。”他狼狈地一下子跳起来，大步离开了谷仓。克拉克没让男人看到他被牢牢束缚在牛仔裤里的下体——面对那个楚楚可怜的男人（楚楚可怜，没错，他咬牙切齿地想），他又一次勃起了。

布鲁斯是感觉很累，但他绝对没有想到自己竟然会累得直接倒在这个地方睡着。  
本来该与神类绝缘的发情这一说，对于贪欢的牧神而言便成了半年一次的例行公事。连着两个礼拜他都无法安眠，性欲的熊熊烈火灼烤着他的喉咙与阴茎。布鲁斯终于被下半身领着走上一条不大光明的道路——半夜溜进别人家羊圈偷偷日几只懵懵懂懂的小羊。  
布鲁斯隐约感觉自己有些不同。他不明白为什么其他牧神三四天日日树就能完事儿的发情期到了自己这里一个月都搞不定。  
他这么陷入思考，结果是在羊腿缝儿里磨蹭的太久了，让那只想要挪挪位儿去嚼点草料的小羊都等急了叫起来。那该死的性欲叫他堂堂牧神沦落到这等地步，竟然还得对羊儿好言相求。  
而那个农场男孩的出现更是个灾难。那一看到他就失了智的举动把布鲁斯吓坏了。他被掰着腿操了不知道多久，那人竟然就这么把他撇在了地上，爽够了提上裤子就走人。  
他竟然还装纯！昨天晚上他多凶！把自己的屁股都掴肿操透了，现在却红了脸说着要给自己端洗澡水？笑话。不趁这机会逃走，难道搁这儿叫他端锅来炖一道羊肉汤么？  
这么想着布鲁斯努力地试着蹬了蹬蹄子，但是实在没移开多少。  
操！小羊羔有点想哭了——他的腿都给搞软了。这下子怎么办！

6.  
克拉克说要给布鲁斯洗个澡这话是真的。没叫牧神等上多久，农庄男孩儿就撸高了衬衣袖子单肩扛进来了一只枣木质地的浅浴盆，盆底丢了块油纸包着的手制肥皂。他右手还提溜着一根不算粗的胶皮水管，长长的从外边一直拖进来。  
“等不及了？”男孩儿一面露出一个占满整张脸的歉意的笑容，一面毫不含糊地把趁着他离开爬出去一大截儿的布鲁斯提起来，盛进被擦得锃亮的浴盆里，“我把厨房的热水管接过来啦。”布鲁斯注意到对方换了条宽松的裤子。  
“咿啊！……”  
热乎乎、肿兮兮的屁股突然挨上过凉的硬木头，叫牧神没憋住一声痛呼，克拉克慌忙把男人从木盆里翻过来。男人不安地看着自己被摆成跪趴的姿势，软塌下肚子，屁股冲上不由自主地翘起来。  
不妙。面对那个绒毛虬结的羊臀克拉克感到自己的心猛蹿几下，才拿冷水管平息了的邪火再一次暴起，但这回，面对眼前的布鲁斯，克拉克觉得自己一点都没有产生再一次掐灭欲望的意图。就如同昨晚一样。热水管突突地开始出水，稍稍有些烫手的水流很快溢过小羊羔的膝盖、大腿，将小半个布鲁斯浸在暖洋洋的热水中。  
“我帮你……洗干净吧。”忽视半羊人的躲闪，他捞起那块浮上水面的肥皂，声音沉了下来，“别乱动，让我来。”大掌抓握住牧神不情愿扭动的屁股，克拉克细致地为布鲁斯打上肥皂——从肩胛开始，温柔而不容抗拒地向下划圈。布鲁斯咿咿呜呜的小声抗议似乎都被水上蒸腾热气所洇没。被按摩抵在硬地板上半天酸痛的肩膀的确挺舒服，他想，但是肚子鼓胀胀的感觉真的很不好。小羊羔又一次试图挣动他的屁股。  
“是想要清理里面，对吗？”克拉克立即会意，掀开了那条结着精斑的尾巴，食指在穴口稍微摩挲两下，挤开肿起的括约肌便在羔羊屁股里抠挖起来。  
“不……你干什……呃！……呃呃……”  
“我是帮你弄干净。说了不要乱动，”警告地轻拍一下毛臀，克拉克单膝跪下，专心地清理淤积在绵羊肠道内的精液来。  
浓稠的精液像是被高压泵打进去的浓缩奶油，而布鲁斯的肠道是被迫承受它们的容器。克拉克用两根指头撑开穴眼儿，散发着腥味的白浊便缓慢却源源不断地向外淌，顺着布鲁斯向两边分开的大腿根黏连着滑下。  
那些阴暗的想法再次神不知鬼不觉地涌入克拉克的大脑中，驱逐了农庄男孩儿的理智与善良。  
是自己亲手把那些肮脏的东西灌进去的。克拉克忽然想起。容器难道可以不好好盛住放进去的东西吗？它不知道自己的义务么？  
布鲁斯正因为屁眼被强制打开的痛痒低声呜咽着，克拉克突然放弃了对那处的折磨，抽出手来。  
“真是……那么慢，这样子到什么时候才可能弄干净啊……”男孩站起来、挠了挠头，无不烦躁地自言自语，“得换个方法……”  
布鲁斯只为下身突然被放过的事实松了一口气，却没料到更残酷的待遇竟接踵而至。  
克拉克抓起被冷落在一旁的水管掂量掂量，突然提住了布鲁斯的髋部，让小羊羔俯下上半身抬高了臀。一只水管上的金属嘴猛然捅进了布鲁斯的肛门，往里面灌进热水。  
“呜啊啊啊……好痛！不要……不要这样！好烫……”  
“稍微忍一下吧布鲁斯，一定还能再装下一点的。”  
不论男人怎么扭动腰肢，那烫热的金属嘴始终牢牢嵌在他的菊蕾中央，尽职尽责地向他肚子里输送着热水。  
滚热的水流奔涌进狭小的肠道，没半分钟布鲁斯的肚子就明显大了一圈，晃晃悠悠地垂下去。布鲁斯害怕地大声向施暴者哀哭求饶起来，但克拉克还是横着心摁着他，水哗哗地充涌进去，直等到求饶声也变弱了克拉克才从备受摧残的羊羔肉穴里拔出那根管子，用三根指头迅速堵住了他往外冒水的穴眼。  
小羊羔的肚皮已经被撑得溜圆，蹄子大张开，有气无力地倚倒在折磨他的男人怀中。  
“我……放开我……求求你……”小羊羔语无伦次地嗫嚅哀求着什么，克拉克安抚地替牧神顺了顺湿漉漉的额发，随手从一旁勾过来一只废弃的饲料桶。他抽出堵住排泄穴的手指，改而把住布鲁斯两侧的腿弯：  
“就排在这个桶里，别溅出来了。”  
“不……我不要……”牧神拼命摇头，蹄子在半空无力地挥舞，他竭力收缩着小穴妄图控制住不让肠道里的东西流出来，“让我……让我一个人……”

“你为什么总是不听话呢，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻轻叹息，他改为用一只手臂勾住布鲁斯的两个腿弯，匀出另一只手，放在了半羊人的如怀胎五六个月孕妇的肚皮上。  
重而残酷的按压叫布鲁斯再也控制不住，伴随着一阵接一阵噗噜噜的声音与伴着羞耻万分的哭叫，肚子里的精液与秽物冲开肛门无力的括约肌，全部落进了饲料桶中。克拉克把脸埋进布鲁斯向后倾仰躲闪的颈子里，兴奋地舔舐牧神痛苦渗出的汗液。

7.  
被灌肠之后的牧神服帖了不少。他在克拉克试探着继续掏干净他的肛穴时只是不舒服地哼哼了几声，便敞着两脚、靠在对方怀里任由他手指在肠道内恶劣地捣弄了。  
克拉克对眼前还未从巨大打击中缓过来的布鲁斯感到很满意。那副健康成熟的肉体正覆在他身上，属于男性的精壮饱满的胸肌不再派得上用场——他应当赤身抹上桐油在山野林间狂奔，因为嘶叫而颤抖胸膛，克拉克这么认为。  
而现实是那人被自己操得腿也合不拢，喉咙里除了呜呜咽咽的低叫再发不出别的声音。那对嵌在胸上的大奶子只能随着呼吸无力起伏，因为抽泣不时动作稍大地抽动一下，布鲁斯的每一次呼气与吸气克拉克都全然能感受得到，他那些抽噎与细小的反抗亦然。  
哦，还有那双腿。那两条绵羊的细腿那么容易引起人的施虐欲——任何人的。它们应当时刻准备好撇到两边——不，那也太麻烦。它们就该被绳子绑起来吊高，大大拉开，然后让男人们轮流用肉棒和体液饲喂那张贪婪的小嘴。它哭着会把他们的老二伺候得多舒服？那淫荡翕张的肉口一定不会叫人失望。  
不过这种事也不会发生，他想。布鲁斯现在是他的，克拉克•肯特农场私有物。而自己要尽心尽责喂到那小嘴再也阖不上、只能可怜地敞着接受才对。布鲁斯将不被允许吐出一点液体，要是不乖乖含着就得翘起屁股挨打认错。  
克拉克很是高兴地感受到被彻底弄干净的穴道恭顺地轻轻吮吸着自己的手指。牧神臀间翕张开阖的小肉洞因之前的责虐已然染上淫靡的绯红，稍稍比昨日松弛了一些。而它的主人半眯着眼睛，因为屁股里进出搅弄的手指而视线迷离。  
克拉克迫不及待地从湿透了的裤子里掏出已经憋屈了很久的老二拍在羔羊肉弹的屁股上，没磨两下便径自把它往布鲁斯屁股里挤进去一半。克拉克不急着挺动折磨，仁慈地给予小羊羔调整适应的时间。  
“唔呃……呜呜……”羊羔的耳朵蝴蝶翅膀般直扑棱，脖子仰得高高。这个姿势太不利，只要克拉克想，轻轻一下就能抬起他的小腿肚子，叫他用屁股把那根大东西吃到底。  
克拉克惊喜地发觉布鲁斯的肠道正欲求不满一般地律动，听话地自行蠕动着吃进自己的肉棒——这极大地取悦了施予者，而克拉克不打算将这一点告知羞涩的牧神。  
“你倒有对漂亮的奶子。”  
他转而将视线放到男人胸部去，恶劣地评价，伸手捉住半边美名曰乳房的胸部大力揉掐，不出意料听到对方的惨呼，“你说，母羊的奶子都有你的骚吗？它们淌出汁来的样子一定妙极了。”  
布鲁斯甩着头呻吟高叫，汗淋淋的黑发扬起。克拉克晃动着腰破开进自己肠道深处，把肚子都顶出来。男人频率恐怖地大幅度抽插着，把自己下半身操出泛滥的水声，咕哧咕哧像在胶粘的水池里运动。而他竟然从这一切非人的对待中生出了一丝诡异的期待！  
布鲁斯的屁股蛋火辣辣得疼，肛门又痒又痛像是要烧起来，克拉克狂野无章法的抽插却恰到好处地缓解了那种瘙痒的感觉。  
“你……该替我生一窝小崽子，然后趴在羊圈里……嗯——露出那副奶子把它们喂得饱饱的。哦小婊子，你真叫人爽翻了——布鲁斯，”他大口亲吻侧脸躲闪的半羊男人，把整只羊耳朵咬进嘴里，危险地揉碾过薄膜上红紫的细腻脉络。  
“就算他们吃不下……也没关系，我会把剩下的吸干净。”肉棒猛地劈开肉道抵进最深，又突然整根拔出。吐出被弄得黏糊糊惨兮兮的耳朵肉，牧场男孩拍拍布鲁斯的脸颊：“你可得努力点，布鲁斯。”  
半羊人没有回答或反驳，猛颤了几下又突然松弛下来的身体叫克拉克意识到什么，他的手往下探：  
“你射了？”  
克拉克捏住个什么东西，把视线越过牧神肩膀，如同观看欣赏一般。  
“好小。”  
他评价，语气不无恶意。这对向来善良守序的农庄男孩而言倒是稀缺事，“你们牧神的都那么小么，我看这没办法满足女人吧？”  
“变成人……会……会更大的！”刚刚还在抽着鼻子，布鲁斯竟然忿忿地想要挽回尊严，“对……对羊来说……这也够了！”  
而这恰恰精准戳中了克拉克少有的怒点。  
“呵，这倒也是，”他捏住了半羊人的上胳膊，缓缓而危险地施力。  
“你想干呃……啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
男人巨大的热楔在肛门里猛然搅动一百八十度的可怕感觉叫牧神大声哭喊出来，他被一下子掀成了吞着男人老二、叉着两腿骑跨在克拉克大腿上的淫荡姿势。牧羊人左掌大力搓揉着布鲁斯的屁股，他右手里突然出现的嗡嗡作响的东西叫布鲁斯本能地害怕，警惕地盯着他看。  
“你知道吗，布鲁斯？羊毛上沾了东西可难弄掉了，特别是精液，这东西尤其麻烦。”  
布鲁斯吞了口口水，滚动的喉结和同时收紧的屁股叫克拉克打心眼里想把那只小羊一口衔进嘴里去。  
“所以我找到了个好方法，既能惩罚你的不听话，又能很快解决精液的问题。布鲁斯，你要不要听听看？”  
不等小羊羔反应，男人恶劣地把那玩意儿凑到牧神眼前，话语中含着笑意：  
“作为你不乖的惩罚，我要剃光你下半身的毛，叫你只能光着个屁股咩咩叫！”

tbc.


End file.
